The Story of Us
by Michael Clifford
Summary: Erik the lonely student was secretly in love with the angelic singer Christine Daae, will he get to be with her , or will he have to leave heart broken because of her cheating boy friend Raoul De Chagny , who she always take back after he cheat on her.
1. you belong with me

**_You belong with me_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Another lonely Saturday night.**_

_**Homework.**_

_**Dinner.**_

_**Movie.**_

_**Popcorn.**_

_**Video games.**_

_**Sleep.**_

_**that was not something a normal college student would do on a normal Saturday night. They would have gotten drunk and woke up next to stranger the next morning.**_

_**But not me. I wasn't something the others would call 'normal'.**_

_**I was far from normal.**_

_**Well, what made me not a 'normal college student' ? **_

_**For starter, 'normal college student' had to work to have money for school, waiter or part time employer… I did work, but my works didn't require me to leave my home. A composer. Yes, I was a famous composer, whose name was Julian German.**_

_**The second reason would be the mask that I was forced to wear. Yes, normal students wouldn't have to wear a mask, but I had to. Why? Because the left haft of my l face was belonged to anything but human. The skin was angry red and covered by scars. It wasn't my fault that my birth took everything that Madeline, my biology mother, wanted. It wasn't my fault that I was there when she was angry and drunk after having a fight with her lover. It wasn't my fault that she tried to ripe off my left face. The Social Services took me from her and tried to find me a better home. **_

_**They blamed my face on Madeline, well, the scars I got from her, but my skin was what I was born with.**_

_**They promised to find me a better home, but I knew it better. No one wanted a broken child to be their adopted son anyway.**_

_**Until Antoinette came , she was my adopted mother, she and her husband, Nadir Khan just lost their child not long ago and thought an adopted son would be a nice change.**_

_**I didn't know why they chose me, not my roommate, Raoul Denist, who was quite handsome and young.**_

" _**you are the one who need love more than anything, so we chose you." That was what they said.**_

_**And thank to them, my life was better from that moment on.**_

_**Antoinette and Nadir Khan were nice to me and let me study what I want, music. And Meg was the best sister any boy would want.**_

_**Back to the present, you knew why I couldn't live like a normal college student, you knew why I was in France, to study music, but what you don't know was that I could graduate anytime I wanted, that was what I got from being a famous composer. But I didn't want to leave, yet. **_

_**why? **_

_**Because of her.**_

_**Christine Daae.**_

_**She was the woman of my dream. She was everything that I wasn't. the reason why I was still in this country, not American with my family. She was a student in my school, she studied piano and she was really smart. And she lived right next door. And I didn't know that until I moved in the house. At first I thought she was like any other pretty girls, with empty head and always thinking about how they looked on the outside, but she proved me wrong. Christine was almost a straight A student, she worked hard and study as hard as any college student would. **_

_**The first time I saw her was when I first came to France, Nadir said there is nowhere I could study music better than France. I saw her singing in a church. She looked like an angel, so beautiful.**_

_**I was excited when I met her again when I went to college. It was the opening night of Hannibal, and she got the lead soprano. I wanted to see her after the show. **_

_**But soon after that I regretted my desion. Because I saw her, lips locked with none other than Raoul, my old roommate, look like he got adopted, too. **_

_**I was heart broken, I didn't get a chance with her. But she was happy with him. So I did what I could, I wished them happiness.**_

_**And I found out she live right next to my house. I was so happy, at least I got to see her everyday and be her friend.**_

_**That was it, until one day, she came crying to me that Raoul cheated on her with another girl, she said a lot of upsetting things and she sweared that she wouldn't take him back.**_

_**But that only last for two weeks before she took him back. I asked her what it was that she thought that he wouldn't do the same again, I didn't mean to be rude, but I didn't want her to be sad again like when she came crying to me. **_

_**Christine snapped at me, telling me that I should mind my own business and leave her alone. I was sad and hurt, but I couldn't stay away. **_

_**I love her. Not just like or adore, love. She'll always be the only woman that I ever love. Yet she gave her love to another man.**_

_**Raoul De Chagny, handsome, soccer ball captain, rich… Everything that would make girls screamed his name, and he got the best girl, Christine, but he cheated on her everytime he could. And she kept taking him back when he came at her door with expensive flowers and on his knees begging for her forgiveness. And they would make out in her house and do who know what.**_

_**Whenever that happened, I would take some beer and sat watching ' Phantom of the Opera house' over and over all night, pretending nothing happened.**_

_**I might look fine outside, but inside my heart was bleeding.**_

_**I wanted to go somewhere far away from her yet I couldn't live another day without seeing her angelic smile.**_

_**Tonight wouldn't be any diffirent. They would fight, Christine would break up with Raoul for one week or two, then he would come to her house with flowers and she would take him back. I always told myself not to get my hope up whenever she broke up with him, but I also always got myself hurt everytime I saw they made up.**_

_**Why can't she look at me like when she looks at him?**_

_**Why can't she see that he would only hurt her?**_

_**Why can't she see that I love her too much it hurt me everytime she cries?**_

_**Why can't she see that no matter what he would always cheat on her?**_

_**Why can't she see me? I stand right behind her, I try everything I could for her turn back and see me. yet I would be lucky if she looked at me for two second.**_

_**I asked myself too many time, even when I already known the answer.**_

_**Love. She loved him, that was why she forgave him everytime he cheated.**_

_**Why does she loves him? **_

_**Well, you couldn't ask why the sun rises everyday and then sets every night. It was the same with love. You couldn't ask someone why they love you. But I could see why, there was nothing about Raoul that girls could ask for more.**_

'_**hey' I looked up from my diary to see Christine wrote something for me. so I quickly wrote back, this was how we communicate.**_

'_**hey what's wrong? I hear screaming.'**_

' _**problem with that stupid fop again.' I chuckled at her words. a fop, good name, Christine.**_

' _**problem in love paradise?'**_

'_**yeah, he tried to ask Mari my friend out, even throught he knew that Mari was with Ethan. He didn't know I was friend with Mari and she told me what he told her.'**_

' _**oh.'**_

' _**I am not going to take him back this time if you ask, I am tired of him, why can't he stop cheating? Is that all men could think about? Making out and sex?'**_

' _**not everyone like that.'**_

' _**well, you are one of those guy who don't. Erik, you are a really nice guy, I am sure whoever catches your eyes will be a very lucky girl.'**_

_**I blushed and started to write something on my paper. But when I looked up she was gone. Her window was closed.**_

_**No matter. I still had chance, she wasn't with him anymore.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I was so stupid.**_

_**Why did I get my hope up? **_

_**When I learned from long time ago she would never be with someone like me.**_

_**But I kept doing this to myself over and over again.**_

_**I wanted to give her some space to think about everything.**_

_**And in the two weeks later, the opening night of the new production of our school opera club, Count Dracula, I was planning to tell her how I feel about her and ask for a chance when I saw them, Christine was back with that fop and they were making out.**_

_**I left without another words.**_

_**The bouquet of red roses that I have to save money for a hold week to get her, in the garbage bin, it was useless now anyway.**_

_**It was when I was alone in my home that I fell down and cried.**_

_**My heart was broken again.**_

_**How many time it had to be break to learn the truth that Christine would never be with someone like me? when she had someone like Raoul De Chagny, even when he was a cheating fop.**_

_**I cried and cried and watched ' Phantom of The Opera house' again, like I always did when my heart got broken.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I had decided, staying here was not a good idea, I packed everything, ready to go, I couldn't be here and see Christine's dance with that fop anymore. I loved her so much, and if she didn't need it, I would find another person who would want it.**_

_**I would leave quietly, no one would know where I was gone, except my family of couse. I needed time to think by myself, I would not keep myself locked in this hopeless dream anymore. I would find someone and learn to love her, and then one day I would look back and see how silly I was pining after the girl that could never see me in the light.**_

_**I was ready to leave.**_

_**That was when everything go wrong again.**_

_**I should have leave that night. I shouldn't agree … I should ….**_

_**That night, Christine asked me to take her to the soccer ball game that her once again boyfriend was playing in. Because she wanted to drive with him back and she needed someone to driver her car back home. I noded my head before I could think of what the hell did I just agree. **_

_**I went to the soccer match thinking this would be one last gift for me to say good bye to my old silly boy crush and come to my mature world.**_

_**Christine screamed happily whenever that fop made a goal, how I wished she would do the same to me, but at the same time I knew she would never do that.**_

_**How tragic. How ironic. Someone who would never expect to find someone to love like me pining after a girl that was in love with the boy who didn't think twice before cheating on someone like her.**_

_**Our school won and Christine wanted to go down there and 'celebrate' with her boyfriend, I didn't want any of that so I left the flield and started to walking to the packing plot.**_

_**But when I was about to leave, I saw her, running out, crying.**_

_**I got off the car and ran to where she was sitting.**_

" _**Christine? What is it? I .." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. " I thought you wanted to celebrate with your .." my anger was rising. " …. Boyfriend…" she had come out here crying, that only mean one thing ….**_

" _**I … I wanted …. I saw …. He kissed …. Sandy …. Oh Erik how could he…. He promised…."**_

" _**Christine, get in, I am taking you home." I said, I didn't get my hope up, not anymore, I would still leave tomorrow, but right now, she needed a friend.**_

" _**Erik, buy me some alcohol…"**_

" _**Christine…"**_

" _**please, I need to forget right now…" Christine started to cry again.**_

" _**okay, okay…" I never liked alcohol. They made human lose their control and bad things always happened when someone drink alcohol.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I woke up the next day with a very bad headache. **_

_**Where was I?**_

_**I looked around. This room looked nice and warm, unlike my dark and cold room. And everything looked feminine.**_

_**I looked next to me and saw Christine, who was sleeping soundlessly. **_

_**She was so beautiful, her neck, her cheeks , her bare …. Wait a minute…. Bare?**_

_**I looked down at myself, I was naked.**_

_**What the hell?**_

_**What happened last night? **_

_**What did I do?**_

_**And what could I do to make everything right again?**_

_**I took advantage of a drunk woman.**_

_**Of my best friend.**_

_**Of my secret first love.**_

_**Oh no.**_

_**There was nothing that I could do to make everything right again. Nothing except leaving here. I was too ashame of myself to face her, good thing I woke up earlier than her or it would be awkward with both of us.**_

_**I didn't want this to happen.**_

_**I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.**_

_**I just wanted to be her friend.**_

_**And if she would be kind enough to give me whatever affection she could, I would grab it and be graceful forever.**_

_**But now, all she could have for me would be….**_

_**Hateful…**_

_**Regret…**_

_**Tears…**_

_**Oh how I wished I could turn back time and redo everything.**_

_**I wanted to leave as a man who was once her best friend.**_

_**Who was one secretly in love with her.**_

_**Now. **_

_**She would hate me forever.**_

_**I needed to get out of here before she woke up.**_

_**I couldn't face her hateful expression or her tearful eyes…**_

_**I needed to leave….**_

_**Good bye, Christine, you wouldn't have to deal with this evil monster anymore…**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Note: random….oh, Julian German was the name Erik used to work as a composer, also, I chose 'Julian;' because I remember there is a college name ' Julian' that is famous about ' music' and ' show businesses'.**_


	2. you belong with me ( song )

**You belong with me**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
shes upset.  
Shes going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
and she'll never know your story like i do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
Shes cheer captain and  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And i know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...

note : hey, it is me, this is not a fanfic and i don't own anything, this is a song, it is ' You belong with me', from my idol Taylor Swiff , i just want to tell you that , you should listen to the song while reading my fic, okay .


	3. Haunted

**_Haunted_**

_**I do not own anything.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I woke up, feeling really good. I mean yesterday was not the best day ever in my life, but I wouldn't change a single things that had happened.**_

_**Yes, I did find out that my boyfriend of four years cheated on me, again, but then I knew he would do that anyway, so it didn't hurt much, since I was kind of used to it already. And I found out that there was another guy for me, Erik loved me, he has been my best buddy since forever, and now, maybe he can be more than a friend to me. I couldn't believe I didn't see it sooner, he was always there for me, he always treated me well, but he was so secretive about his feelings, didn't blame him, I was so wrapped up with Raoul to see what was always there in front of my eyes, and if it wasn't that he was drunk, he wouldn't say anything about his feeling to me. I didn't know what I saw in Raoul, he was just a stupid fop who was spoiler. **_

_**Eyes still closed I tried to search for Erik's warm embrace. **_

_**But I found none.**_

_**I opened my eyes and found myself alone in my room.**_

_**Where was Erik? **_

" _**Erik?" **_

_**No one answeared me.**_

_**I started to feel panic.**_

_**Then I saw his letter.**_

' _**dear Christine,**_

_**When you read this, I would probably on my way out of your life. I didn't remember anything that happened last night, and I know that I took advantage of you and your sad state. I hope you find in your heart a way to forgive me, for the ugly monster that will never appear in front of you again, I have only one thing I want to tell you, I love you, I love you a lot, like there is no tomorrow for me if I don't get to be with you more than two minutes. But I will do that for you, because I know after last night, you won't want anything to do with a pervert and ugly monster like me. I couldn't help it, you are my best friend, you are the only one, beside my family, that didn't judge me because of my face, and you are so beautiful, so talented, so good to me… I wish there was a way for me to stay by your side forever, but I found none, I was so hurt when that fop cheated on you everytime you gave him your heart, but then there is nothing that I could do for you, not anymore, this will be the last time you hear from me, so I will say this, please Christine, please find yourself someone worthy of your love, don't give it to someone like him and don't let him hurt you anymore. **_

_**There must be someone out there for you.**_

_**Please believe it, someone as wonderful as you will find a better man.**_

_**And remember that, in this world, there will always at least one man that love you more than himself, I love you, and I will love you forever, no matter what happen, my love for you will never change. I will be happy, as long as I know, somewhere on this earth, you are living a hearthy and happy life with the man you love, who will love you back as much as you to him.**_

_**Good bye, Christine, farewell.**_

_**I love you so much that it hurt me to say it right in front of you, that I have to say it when it will be the last time we ever see each other like this. I know I am not only a monster but a coward,too, but this is the only thing that I can do.**_

_**Erik Khan.'**_

" _**oh Erik, where are you? I do love you, please come back and we will start everything together again, I am sorry that I didn't see what is there in front of my eyes, but everyone make mistake once in a life time, please, I need you, you are the man of my dream…" I cried, but no one was there to answear or comfort me.**_

_**Not anymore.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**I can't let it end like this, not when it hasn't even started yet…" I decided. " maybe I should go to his home in American, they may know where he has gone." **_

_**And I bought the first ticket to go to American.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**hello." I saw a blond girl sitting in the garden with a black hair boy.**_

" _**hello? Who are you?" the girl asked.**_

" _**I am Christine Daae…"**_

" _**OH MY GOD, YOU ARE CHRISTINE DAAE ? THE CHRISTINE DAAE?" the girl screamed.**_

" _**yes, yes, I am 'the' Christine Daae… and I need…"**_

" _**MOM DAD, CHRISTINE DAAE IS HERE!"**_

" _**what?" an older woman ran out in hurry, followed closely by a man, who was sitting on a wheelchair. " who is this?"**_

" _**it is Christinde Daae, mada…."**_

" _**OH MY GOD, IT IS CHRISTINE DAAE!" the older woman screamed. " IT IS REALLY HER.."**_

" _**yes, it is me, I need to know…"**_

" _**so how is school? How is Erik? How is…" **_

" _**please, that is why I am here, it is about Erik."**_

" _**Erik? What happen to Erik?"**_

" _**he is missing… and how do you know about me?"**_

" _**well, Erik calls home once a week, and most of the time he talk about you." **_

" _**really?"**_

" _**yes, how you and your stupid boyfriend are."**_

" _**I know he is stupid, I can't believe I have been so dump the whole time. He cheat on me over and over and I kept taking him back, I am not dating him anymore, I found another better man."**_

" _**good for you then. Who is he?" **_

" _**Erik of couse, but he is missing…."**_

" _**oh… took you long enough. My brother is the best man ever. Well, aside from Stephen here that is." The black hair man blushed.**_

" _**uh, I am not trying to be rude but I would like to know who you are …"**_

" _**oh, I am Megan Khan…" the blond girl said. " you can call me Meg, and this is my boyfriend Stephen Anderson."**_

" _**hi…" Stephen said, nervous.**_

" _**well… I am Antoinette Khan, Erik's mother. And this is my husband, Erik's father, Nadir Khan.." Antoinetter said to me. " and you said something about my son went missing…"**_

"_**well… let me tell you about what happened…"**_

_**oOo**_

" _**that idiot…. I am going to wring his neck when I see him." Meg punched the table, then she immedially cried in pain . " ouch… ouch …"**_

" _**Me…Meg…. Are you okay?" Stephen blushed again, and he got an ice pack holding out for Meg in no time.**_

" _**thanks, honey bun."**_

" _**I am jeaulous. You two look so much in love with each other…" I looked down sadly. " well, Raoul and I were childhood friends, too, before he moved to England when he was 7. Then he came back ten several years later. I guess I was just too blind with his handsome face and thought that I knew him." I sighed, " he wasn't the boy I knew since I was young anymore…"**_

" _**well, what can I say? I am just lucky to get such a loyal cutie like Stephen. Don't worry, we will find Erik."**_

" _**I don't know…"**_

" _**he will phone us when he wants to, and you will be the first one know that."**_

" _**but what if Erik fell in love with another girl…"**_

" _**don't worry, knowing my brother, it will take him sometime to forget about you…"**_

" _**thank you, Meg…"**_

" _**no problem…. But tell me… what happened between you two that made my brother left in hurry…"**_

" _**well…"**_

_**oOo**_

" _**that was all…"**_

" _**really?"**_

" _**yes."**_

" _**that was all?"**_

" _**yes."**_

"_**wow, I agree, Erik was an idiot. Christine, where will you stay tonight?"**_

" _**hotel I guess…"**_

" _**oh no you don't, you will stay here with us. When Erik comes back, you can see him right away."**_

" _**thank you, Antoinette…." Christine smiled. " now, tell me, there is a lot of things I want to know about Erik…"**_

" _**well, Erik was eight when we adopted him, he has been skipping house from house since he was five, because of his face."**_

" _**what's wrong with his face?" Christine saw it once when he was drunk that night, she was shock, but not terrified of it.**_

" _**his mother tried to rip it off."**_

" _**come again?" Christine didn't want to believe in her ears, but his mother tried to rip his face off?**_

" _**yes, Madeline, his biology mother, tried to rip the left side of his face off, by cutting it over and over, good thing the neightboor found out and took the child away before she tried something else."**_

" _**oh god…."**_

" _**yes, she was screaming something about Erik took everything she wanted away from her. Anyway, past is past, we adopted Erik when I found out that we … well… lost our child and … Antoinette can't have child again…. So we thought that adopting a child was a good idea, it was, Erik was a wonderful child." Nadir Khan sighed. " I lost my joib when he was sixteen, we have been throught a quite hard time, but when I found another joib, an accident happened and I couldn't walk again. There were soo many problem, and Meg needed medical attention."**_

" _**Meg? What's wrong with her?"**_

" _**it was about my heart." Meg said quietly. " Erik has to work, because both mom and dad couldn't… and he didn't complain… everyday… he has to leave home since five am to work part time at a local 24 hour shop before he went to school… and then after school, he worked at a restaurant…all my highschool year I has to see him working and working… he almost has to drop out of school…"**_

" _**but then things were better since that time, when Erik was playing piano at the restaurant, a man came and told him that he was Johnathan Million…"**_

" _**Johnathan Million? As in the Million? The manager of 'JM studio'?"**_

" _**yes, he saw Erik's perform and asked Erik to join him as a composer. The money was enough for us to stop worry, but not much…"**_

" _**he has been throught a lot…" Christine looked down sadly. " he must have been really hurt when he saw me with Raoul… I don't know what I saw in him… I guess… I was so… terrified that I would end up like my dad…. Lonely…. No one to love…. Or to be love by someone…. I though that I had something with Raoul…. But the truth is so clearly right now… Raoul just wanted an eye candy in his arms, so that he would be famous… he though I was an easy girl… that I would sleep with him… when I didn't give him that… he took it with another girl…"**_

" _**love is not a take-give relationship, that is what business do, you gave and Raoul just took, it wasn't love…. Love is not like that …. Love is a magical feeling, you feel happy when you are with the one you love or sad when you are not… and you two will go throught every bad and good times together…. And someone to hold you… to give you his hand…. To wake you up from nightmare… to help you when you need… someone that will always be there for you… cheris you and wishing for your happiness… that is what love is…. I don't think I like this Raoul very much…he is such a fop… I will give him a piece of my mind when I meet him … and… don't worry… we will find my brother… so that you two will get your happy ever after."**_

_**oOo**_

_**riing… riing…**_

_**riing…riing…**_

" _**hello?" Meg picked up. " Erik? Is that you?" she silently called for me to come closer to her. " You have dropped out of school for five months and this was the first time you called? Erik, we were so worry… yes … yes I know you need to pick back your life… why do you need… oh.. she did? But Erik … you never know… Erik…." Meg said annoying, " now. How about you come back here and visit us, we all miss you a lot… yeah… good … Saturday? Good. See you in Saturday."**_

" _**Erik is coming back…" I didn't mean to… but I could feel tears were filled my eyes. Erik is coming back. But why did he has to be away for so long. Did he find someone else to love? Oh god, she should have woke up before he did that morning.**_

" _**Christine… breath…"**_

" _**huh?"**_

" _**you stopped breathing for five minutes there. Don't worry too much about he loves someone else, if that happen, you can always wear something nice and sexy to seduce him back."**_

" _**Meg!" Stephen gasperred.**_

" _**love you, honey." Meg kissed Stephen. **_

_**Sometime I was so jealous of her, Stephen was not an eye candy, but he was cute and loyal and he loves Meg with everything he got.**_

_**But only two more days. I would know.**_

_**If I am a lucky girl like Meg… or I am the most stupid girl in this world.**_

_**The end.**_

_**Note: hey, sorry for the long update, and you all know why Erik was a famous composer yet he didn't have much money to spend.**_


	4. Haunted (song)

**haunted**

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Woah, holding my breath  
Woah, lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, holding my breath  
Woah, see you again  
Something keeps me holding onto nothing

C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no

C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
C'mon, c'mon don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back  
I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

note : hey, another song from my idol Taylor...


	5. Two is better than one

**_Two is better than one_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Six months.**_

_**Six months was not a very long time, but without Christine, it felt like thousand of years had passed. **_

_**Erik cut all his connections to his family and friends, he needed time to get back on his feet and walk again. **_

_**Those past months were like hell to him, he couldn't get Christine out of his head. Every moments they were together was like a broken video… that played over and over in his head.**_

_**It was driving him crazy.**_

" _**maybe seeing my family again will help…" he said to himself.**_

_**He did everything he could to stop himself from calling Christine and begging her for a chance to make her heart his.**_

_**Erik found a small apartment in Canada, and the only one he contact those past months was his boss. He was so lonely and hurt.**_

_**He longed for those days that he sat next to his window and looked over her house… trying to guess what she was doing at that moment.**_

_**He longed for those nights that he cried alone when Christine and her boyfriend make up.**_

_**And he longed for one day in the future,where on a cold winter night, he could lay next to her, to keep her warm and whishper in her ears how he loves her.**_

_**Those days that could never be real.**_

_**Those dreams that would always stay dreams.**_

' _**why can't she love me? why can't that be me? why can't I love her openly like he can?' those questions were always in his mind. Yet he already knew the answear. Love. ' I wish to have someone that loves me like she does to him….' **_

_**Those questions that tortured him every single day and night.**_

_**So Erik hoped a trip to see his family might help him put Christine Daae out of his mind. Family always helped him make things better. He took the first flight to American. Happy to see his family again, but what he didn't know was that it wasn't his father, mother, sister or his best friend that Erik saw first.**_

_**It was someone else.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Erik… oh Erik…" **_

_**Before he could run away again, Erik found himself in a very tight embrace.**_

" _**Erik… I am so sorry… I am sorry that I didn't realize about your feelings... I was so …. I was so terrified… that I would end up lonely like my father… and…. And … when Raoul said he wanted to be with me… I was happy…. I know you might not be able to forgive me for what I did, but even when you hate me…. I will… I am not one hundred percent comfident… but I am sure … I can make you love me again, I will make you only look at me and no one else."**_

" _**Christine… I…"**_

" _**Erik… please say that I have a chance…."**_

" _**I am sorry… Christine…. But I …." Erik looked behind himself, he was looking at someone….**_

_**oOo**_

_**one month later.**_

" _**oh, Christine you came back, where were you last seven months." Mari, Christine's best friend hugged her. " I missed you so much, the teacher said that you had some family crisis."**_

" _**yes, I needed to do something…." Christine smiled. " I am sorry I made you worry. Everything is better now …"**_

" _**really? You look sad…. And when you left seven months ago you left in hurry."**_

" _**yes. I am just tired. I just got back from my …"**_

" _**Christine?" someone called her name. Christine turned back and saw her always-cheating-old-boyfriend, Raoul De Chagny, who looked rather happy and relieved to see her back. If Christine was herself eight months ago, she would fall for that.**_

" _**oh Christine, I was so worried, you disappeared before I could explain everything…. It wasn't what you thought it was…. It was Jenny and Jessica wanted to thrown a party at her house after the game…. And…" **_

_**What a lame excuse. Christine might have believed it, but that was her in the past, not her now.**_

" _**it is none of my business who you spend your time with…"**_

" _**aww, don't say you still mad at me for something as stupid as that…" Raoul said, using one of his charming smile, that could melt any woman's heart.**_

_**But not Christine's heart.**_

" _**I am not mad, actually…"**_

" _**then shall I pick you up at eight tonight, we could have some fun at my place…"**_

" _**I am not mad, that doesn't mean I am going back with you. You keep trying to take me to your bed, you never want to see the real me, and when you can't take what you want, you cheat, but not anymore. I am not the Christine that I used to be…"**_

" _**Christine, what are you talking about? You love me, you would do anything for me, right?"**_

" _**no, I never really love you, I was so terrified that I would end up lonely like my father, but not anymore, do you see this?" Christine showed Mari and Raoul her hand.**_

" _**is that…. A ring?" Mari jumped up and down happily. " my god… it is a ring? You are engaged? To whom? Do I know him, oh when can I meet him?"**_

" _**what the hell? You disappeared seven months and came back engaged? Did you cheat on me? so that is why you don't want to do it with me? he must be really good in bed then, being able to beat someone like me? and I wasted too many of my time for someone like you, I was hoping to get a taste of what a virgin like in bed…"**_

_**BANG!**_

" _**don't you dare talking like that to my fiancée, fop." The dark hair man snappened angrily. **_

" _**what do you want, freak? I am talking to my girlfriend here." Raoul tried to stand up. After a blow like that, he no doubt would have a hard time eating and drinking.**_

" _**she is not your girlfriend, not anymore, she is my fiancée now." Erik said.**_

" _**what?" then a knowing look appeared in his eyes. " so you like to bed freaks? That explain a lot then…."**_

" _**shut up, she didn't sleep with you because she felt you weren't worth it…." Erik said.**_

" _**whatever, she is your finacée? She isn't that good anyway, he breasts are too small for my liking…" and he walked away. Erik didn't have a chance to go after him because Christine pulled him back.**_

" _**don't, he is not worth you getting kick out of school."**_

" _**you're right, Christine, but I can't stand the way he talk about you and all…"**_

" _**it is fine, he can say whatever he want, but everyone know it is not the true, right?" Mari smirked. " so now , talk and every words that comes out of your mouth may be the evidence before the judgment."**_

" _**well…."**_

_(flash back)_

" _**I am sorry, Christine … I …"**_

" _**Erik… do you have someone else ?"**_

" _**it is not like that… it is that… about that night… I am sorry… I did something so horrible to you… and here you are… asking for a chance to be with me…. when I should be the one who do that….. and…."**_

" _**Erik…. Wait wait… what do you mean 'that night'?"**_

" _**you know the night when we …."**_

_**Christine blinked.**_

_**Once. Twince.**_

_**And she was laughting so hard, Erik thought she would choke herself like that.**_

" _**I am sorry…. I know you are serious but… Erik… you know, you are cute sometime. Nothing happened that night, Erik, you should know that you slept like dead, and without your 'help' I can't lose my V card you know. You didn't found any virgin blood on my sheet right?"**_

" _**but I thought… you and that fop… I mean De Chagny…"**_

" _**I like fop better, and no, he is not the right one, I don't know how but I knew he wasn't the one for me, you are, Erik… please say that I have a chance."**_

" _**Christine… i…" Erik was unsured. Then he felt a rather cold air, blowing on his neck. That only mean one thing.**_

" _**ERIK KHAN !" Meg screamed. " WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THOSE PAST SIX MONTHS ? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? AND YOU LEFT CHRISTINE LIKE THAT? ARE YOU AND IDIOT?" **_

_**His sassy sister.**_

" _**I am sorry, Meg… I was so confused and hurt and scared, that night.. I thought I forced Christine did something so terrified… i…"**_

" _**nothing happened that night, idiot."**_

" _**err, you knew?"**_

"_**yes, I knew, you know, nothing is secret between two sister-in-law."**_

" _**tw…two sister-in-law?" sweat drop.**_

" _**that is right, Erik, you made someone like Christine wait for you for six months, you need to pay the price."**_

" _**Meg, could you please let me talk to Erik for a while? Alone?" Christine blushed.**_

" _**yeah, sure, but mark my words. she is a good girl, do the right things, brother." And Meg walked back in the house.**_

_**Two shadows sat on the door step of Erik's house.**_

" _**so…"**_

" _**you…"**_

" _**uh, you go first, Christine…"**_

" _**huh…. Uh… Erik, ignore Meg, she is just joking…. You don't have to … you know…"**_

" _**I want to."**_

_**Christine turned around to face Erik so fast, that her neck was hurt, but she didn't care about that.**_

" _**really?"**_

" _**yes, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you."**_

" _**the first night of Hannibal?"**_

"_**no, that wasn't the first time I saw you, it was when I first came to France, to study music, you was singing at the church. After that I couldn't get you out of my mind, I thought about going back to the church the following week Sunday in hope to see you again, but I met you sooner than that."**_

" _**oh, Erik…"**_

" _**and then I found out that you and that fop were together… I thought it was hopeless, and at least we lived near each other, so we could be friend and neighbors…"**_

" _**Erik, I love you."**_

" _**I love you, too, Christine, a lot."**_

" _**then let's get married." Christine smiled.**_

" _**don't you think it is a little too soon for … err… marriage?" Erik blushed. "we are still young…" and he looked sad. " I want you to know all about me, and then, have a serious and long thought about everything, about us… is it a good idea? You and me together."**_

" _**Erik… if everything you say means your face, I will hit you so hard, you won't know anything until you wake up from coma. I know about your face and your past."**_

" _**err… how?"**_

" _**you know, Erik, you are cute when you're drunk, you talk a lot, about everything, that was one of the reason why I know you love me, and you roll, too, so I saw your face. And you mother told me everything…"**_

" _**err….you remember? That mean…"**_

" _**I can hold my liquor quite good thank you very much."**_

" _**then… how…" remember about his state when he woke up. He blushed again. " how come I was naked?"**_

" _**well…" Christine giggled nervously " you … uh… puked… yes… all over yourself… I couldn't let you … like that you know… so… eh heh…" it was the truth but the way she said it, made the others thought that she was lying to cover a very scary truth behind_ she was a pervert.**_

" _**oh, I am sorry to be such a bother…" **_

" _**eh… heh… not really…. Thank to that night… I know a lot of your secrets now… and I understand you more…. It was one of my favorite mermories…"**_

" _**right… right…"**_

" _**so…"**_

" _**so…"**_

" _**marriage?"**_

" _**not so fast…. Christine… how about we go on some dates first and see where it'll go?" Erik blushed, he hoped they would go to the last step of relationship.**_

" _**so… now what are we gonna do now?"**_

" _**uh… I don't know… whatever a couple would do? You know I am not what you would call…uhmm.. experienced…"**_

" _**so… I am your first girlfriend. I wonder what can I be 'your first' next …"**_

" _**Christine.." sweat dropped, again.**_

_(end of flash back)_

" _**so that is how me and my Erik here got together…"**_

" _**aww, that is so romantic…"**_

" _**too bad someone didn't know better." Pointed at someone behind them with murderous look on his face.**_

" _**I am not going back with him." Christine looked at Erik. " believe me, it is over this time."**_

" _**I do believe you, Christine. I love you." Erik put his hand on her one and smiled.**_

" _**I love you, too, Erik."**_

_**The end.**_

_**Note: wait there, don't go anywhere, there is still one chapter on the go. And also , thank you, Party san, for your help on editing this my stories, I am really graceful.**_


	6. Two is better than one ( song)

**_Two is better than one_**

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought_  
_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes_  
_The way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_  
_I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure it out_  
_When all is said and done_  
_Two is better than one_  
_Two is better than one_

**_note: hello, everyone, this story is coming to it's end, so i will get back to my ' the Angel's Diary'. oh, and this song is " two is better than one", from Taylor Swiff._**


	7. The Story of Us

**_The story of us_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Take a look back to everything that has happened, I would say it was not something people would call perfect, I was abandoned by my own mother, no one came to adopt me because of my face… and also because of it, I had no friends at school, well, save for Stephen of couse… but then, I would not have exchanged my life for a better one, because in the end, I got a family that would love me more than anything even that I looked like a monster with half face covered in scars, I was finally free from my debt and could start to save money for my new family, with Christine and my soon-to-be born child, yes, I would have a son or a daughter in not more than five months from then, if it is a boy, his name would be Christ Khan, named after his beautiful mother, and if it is a girl, her name would be Erika, Christine insisted that since the boy was named after her name, so the girl should be name after mine.**_

_**Christine and I found out about him or her after about haft year dating and he or she was already two weeks olds. I remembered, I was terrified at the same time when Christine walk out of the doctor's room, her face was sad, and I thought that I was going to lose her, lose my only happiness. My beautiful angel, she was so sick and all… but then, when she opened that sweet mouth of her, she made the most beautiful sound ever and gave me such a joy of greatness. A new…. A good new… me and my darling would be having a new member in several months.**_

_**Meg was getting better and soon she would be able to chase after her childhood dream: becoming a dancer, and of couse Stephen would be with her all the way. And they were like us, expecting someone that would come after nine months. Meg wanted to named her child, all after their wonderful father, Stephanie and Steve, but Stephen didn't agree with her, he wanted to name their child after Meg's name, and they actually had a fight over the child's name, I mean that was their first fight over something, and then Antoinnette came in and broke it up, their child would be name Stephanie or Marcus. And we even had a party to celebrate their first fight ever. **_

_**Nadir was feeling better then before, he said something about wanting to take care of his grandchild, also Antoinnette, they were filling our new house with toys and children's clothers, even when they didn't know the child's gender yet.**_

_**Oh, and about Raoul De Chagny, after what happened in the hall, he tried to take Christine back another time, it seemed that he wouldn't give up so easily. However, Christine's father, Gustave had few words with the princible about a boy that was bothering Christine. Then the princible gave De Chagny's parents a call, and you can guess what happened from there. Philip, Raoul's adoptive father, transferred his son to another school, out of country. That was the last time I ever heard about Raoul and also the first time I ever met Christine's father, too. Gustave was a great man, he seemed lonely, but after a small chat with him, I knew the truth, Gustave loved his wife so much that he couldn't seem to find another woman that he would love like he had with Christine's mother, Clara. And well, if you want to know what we talk about, like any other father, he had a ' man-to-man' talk with me, mainly that he would broke my neck if I hurt Christine like Raoul did. I don't worry much about that threat anyway, I would never hurt her. I love Christine too much to do that.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Erik?" **_

" _**huh?" Erik looked up from his writing. " hello, love, how is the baby doing?"**_

"_**Just fine, what are you doing?" Christine looked down at the open notebook.**_

" _**oh, nothing important, I am just writing a story." Erik looked down to countinue his work.**_

" _**a story?"**_

" _**yes, a story."**_

" _**about what?" Christine smiled playful, she took the notebook away from Erik's hands and read it. After few first lines, her eyes grew wider. " this…"**_

" _**this is the story of us…." Erik smiled. " the story that one day I would like to show our little one…."**_

_**Yes, such a perfect and unoriginal love story.**_

_**( the end.)**_

_**My note: this is the real end now, the end of the series stories about Christine and Erik.**_


	8. The Story of Us ( song)

**"The Story Of Us"**

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

_[Chorus:]_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end.

note : finally the end?


End file.
